he's comming for you
by Burnbee
Summary: Megatrons after Raven!they're goofing off not paying attention and soon raven goes missing.
1. Please tell me

"HE'S AFTER RAVEN?"beastboy prime nodded.  
"w-what does he want from her?"starfire ask.  
"she's the daughter of to research her power is enough to act like the megatron wants power raven's the only way to get it."ratchet replied.  
"when is he planning to attack?"cyborg ask.  
"any time now."jazz forgot about raven being there.  
"we need a plan."robin was when raven pipped up.  
"your american's you don't plan you do."raven jumped.  
"she's got a point there guy's."sam turned their attention to sam who walked over to raven."but we do need at least one plan that way if something goes wrong..."sam started then looked at raven who nodded.  
"we can fix it."raven finished."perfect sam.i'll start working on a you get to help since it was your idea but you don't have to help if you don't want to."raven said.  
"i'll do it if you need me to."sam nodded then looked at optimus.  
"optimus the same for the leader of the ..."raven trailed off.  
"your the one who's wanted concider yourself the leader of the teentitans untill this is over."robin said putting his hands up.  
"ok then."raven said.  
"and that goes for auto-bots too."optimus prime nodded.  
"."raven said.  
"yeah?"cyborg ask.  
"you and ironhide,dare i say it,go build as many weapons as you and ironhide."raven said.  
"yeah?"ironhide ask.  
"don't blow up my lab ."raven ran off to get busy."bumblebee and two keep five thiry pm trade places with beastboy,robin,and five thiry am trade places with bumblebee and there's trouble BB and robin will call -bot's call optimus."raven and sideswipe saluted and went off to gaurd the building.  
"what do we do for now?"beastboy ask.  
"sleep."raven said."sam,optimus,and me are going to go work on a back up plan."raven spilt ways.  
*mid night*  
everyone but raven had gone to so she she was very surprised when someone lay'd a hand on her looked up to see the holo form of ironhide.  
"hey babygirl."ironhide called her babygirl because when they met he didn't know her name but needed her help so he said ;hey babygirl.;and raven looked at him.;yeah you come over here please.; and raven has just never told him not to call her that.  
"oh hey hide."raven looked at what she was doing.  
"whats that?"ironhide looked down and shrugged.  
"when i'm board or thinking really hard i draw without knowing it."raven was about to say something when the alarm went off waking everyone in titan all ran to the main room.  
(main room)  
"raven whats going on?"starfire ask.  
"it's doctor light,hive 5,slade,and can take them down easy lets go."raven was just about to walk out when beastboy grabed her.  
"no."beastboy said.  
"no what?"raven ask now confused.  
"no your not staying here with ironhide."cyborg replied.  
"no i'm going with."raven argued.  
"ironhide just do it."robin nodded and walked over to picked her up and slung her over his shoulder but raven was having none of started beating on his back and shouting.  
"ironhide put me me down now."raven others left and he placed raven down.  
"sorry babygirl i got an order."ironhide just groaned and went over the back of the couch and placed her face in the couch grunted and started to try to sleep when she felt something lick her hand.  
"no gibbs."raven heard the wine's from the dogs telling her they really wanted to gave in and sat up."alright go get the ball."raven (Dax jr.) ran and got the ball then brought it to raven."good remind me of your father dax know that dj?"raven licked her face and she took that as a yes now throw the threw the ball as hard as she three of her dogs went chasing after it.  
"what happend to dax?"ironhide small grin on ravens face dissappeared.  
"o-oh he he um...i don't wouldn't tell me other than he was dead but i think they killed him."raven lied.  
^flashback^ iu  
"DAX COME BACK!"robin ran outside following the german almost had dax when cyborg pulled up."CYBORG!CYBORG STOP!"robin shouted but it was to the yelp echoing through the land raven was up and outside before robin or cyborg could blink.  
"raven i'm so sorry."cyborg bent down beside dax's squished body.  
"w-what happened?"raven ask.  
"i was taking him out for a walk when he ran out the door before i got his leash on."robin started.  
"i didn't see him...i ran him over with my car."cyborg took every ounce of strength raven had not to picked up dax's body and floated up to the roof.  
"leave her 'll come down when she's ready."beastboy said looking nodded and went inside./i/u  
"yeah they never told me."raven could tell by the sadness in her voice that they didn't need to tell her because she was there.  
"please 's not like i'll laugh at you your like a sister to me."ironhide knew when he called her by her real name he was telling the complete truth and he never lies to sighed and patted the seat beside sat down beside her with gibbs in his lap.  
*later*  
they finally came and ironhide both passed out on the couch with their work infront of them.  
"they fell asleep working."sam laughed.  
"yea i don't believe can stay up for days at a time and we come home after two hours to find them both passed out on the couch."beastboy said.  
"sam."cyborg said.  
"with pleasure."sam reached up and smaked beastboy in the back of the head.  
"thank you."cyborg heard a thump and looked 's holo form had woke raven up so they could fight but all they saw was raven on sideswipe's back.  
"got you again and i was asleep!"raven was unprepaired for ironhide to run and jump on her rolled around a bit before raven ended up holding him down too."you guy's are so weak."raven stood up.  
"aw."sideswipe stated.  
"nice."ratchet mumbled pulling the two unto their smiled and turned to face bumblebee who sent a pleading look to nodded and they silently counted.  
"3 ATTACK!"they ran forward and attacked playful punches thrown here and there.  
"35 and i'm beting on raven."cyborg said.  
"no way she's lost three times in a row to them.25 and i'm going for sam and bee."robin said.  
"i bet five bucks they all just start laughing no matter who wins."beastboy hearing how raven would get more money if she won they made a silent plan and bee transfered the info to sideswipe who always lost.  
"yeah well i bet 45 dollars raven will win."sideswipe said.  
"yall are on."cyborg later the fight ended and raven had supposedly got his 45 dollars from each who bet and split it with sam and bee since raven didn't want three started to fight again but when sargent epps picture came up on the screen they stopped at once.  
"erm...where's optimus?"epps pointed to optimus then continued to wrestling with the boy's."uh we have an extra high amount of energon close to you guy's about two or three miles might want to get to it before it gets to you."epps said then turned off the chat.  
"HEY!STOP IT!"ironhide stopped and raven flew backwards into a ran over to help her up but she stood before he got 's when he noticed she was laughing.  
"let's do that again."raven started laughing.  
"auto-bots let's roll."optimus holograms dissapeared and the sound of roaring engine's filled the tower then quickly faded plopped in the couch and pulled up the video games.  
"cyborg wanna play badonka kong?"raven ask.  
"i'd love to but we don't have it."cyborg stood up and pulled it out from behind her back.  
"oh then what's this?"raven ask 's jaws dropped. 


	2. BUMBLEBEE WATCH OUT!

"but how?it hasn't even come out yet!"cyborg exclaimed.  
"oh i was choosen to test it wanna kick some monkey butt?"raven ask.  
"oh yeah."cyborg replied.  
(hours later)  
the transformers quietly entered titan didn't see anyone or hear anything.  
"what did they go out or something?"jazz ask.  
"it's highly improbable with megatron after raven."ratchet replied.  
"then where are they?"jazz ask.  
"it's reasonable to believe they're asleep."ironhide said."they'd most likely only go out if she manipulated them into going out."ironhide added.  
"i couldn't have said it better myself."raven jumped and turned around to see raven covered in oil,grease,and was holding a wrench in her hand.  
"uh...did you get in a fight with inanimate objects raven?"sam ask.  
"very funny sam but yall were gone me and cyborg started playing a video of us noticed robin,starfire,or beastboy went to get something out of his car and found his car in were fixing it when he stepped on the bottle of grease and we both got he just sprayed me with oil."raven explained."as for the mud,his car's outside and it started raining while we were under it."raven added.  
"oh."bumblebee could tell he was struggling to hold back a laugh.  
"uh what'd you do with the other three?"captain lennox ask.  
"i hung them."raven blinked at started laughing."no.i tied them to their beds and went back to helpping cyborg."raven said.  
"oh ok then."sargent epps sighed in relief.  
"hey guy's watch this raven's like the human dictionary and spell check."sam turned to raven."perfidiousness."sam said.  
" of a trust."raven they clapped.  
"unencumbered."sam stated.  
",not burdened with cares or responsibilities."raven replied.  
"sesquipedalian."sam stated.  
" who uses big words."raven said.  
"ok name the phobia."sam nodded."Fear of cats."sam said.  
"Ailurophobia"raven replied.  
"alright enough of that.i don't even know how you people say those words."beastboy said.  
"in case you don't remember beastboy...I'M NOT HUMAN!"raven exclaimed.  
"oh...right."beastboy said then awkwardly backed out of the room.  
"so do you know military terms?"lennox shrugged.  
"try if ya want."raven replied.  
"absolute altimeter."epps said.  
"a type of altimeter which measures vertical distance to the surface below,using radio,radar,sonic,laser,or capacitive technology."raven replied.  
"access to classified information."lennox said.  
"The ability and opportunity to obtain knowledge of classified information. Persons have access to classified information if they are permitted to gain knowledge of the information or if they are in a place where they would be expected to gain such knowledge. Persons do not have access to classified information by being in a place where classified information is kept if security measures prevent them from gaining knowledge of the information."raven replied.  
"damn."sideswipe that raven laughed and went to help cyborg.  
*later*  
uprime to bee./u  
ubee here./u  
ucan you sneak away?/u  
ufor what?/u  
umegatron.i need you to find ironhide and get out here./u  
ui'll try but knowing him he could be anywhere./u  
uprime out./u  
ubee out./u  
bumblebee slipped away from sam without him searched the halls and almost gave up when he heard followed it to the living room and hid behind a wall when he saw raven and ironhide talking.  
ubee to ironhide./u  
"you sure your alright?"ironhide ask.  
uironhide on be done in a second./u  
uBUT MEGATRONS BACK!/u  
ufine bee out./u  
"yeah he's just a dead go need to recharge."raven said.  
uhide out./u  
"alright come get me if you want to talk."ironhide nodded and ironhide walked away.  
"lets go prime is pissed."bee nodded and they curled up on the couch hugging the sleeping and praying that the nightmare would go away.  
ui" i'm so if i'd just takin' you for a walk then you'd be licking my face instead of bleeding all over me."raven stood behind her.  
"rae you ok?"beastboy scared raven and she just curled up beside the dead dog.  
"'s gone and it's my fault."raven said.  
"no it's-"beastboy started only to be cut off.  
"YES IT IS!IF I WOULD HAVE TAKIN' HIM FOR A WALK TWO HOURS AGO THEN HE'D BE HERE RIGHT NOW!"raven shouted at walked over to her and rapped her in a hug and to his surprize she didn't push him away but pulled him closer."i'm sorry.i-i-i didn't mean to yell."raven nodded./u/i  
"rae...rae...rae?rae wake up."beastboy was lightly shaking her opened her eye's and looked at him.  
"what?"raven ask quietly.  
"you ok?"beastboy ask.  
"yea why?"raven replied.  
"you were shivering."beastboy said.  
" i'm fine just somebody threw a party on my grave i guess."raven said.  
"oh in that case get dressed come on!"beastboy exclaimed now really excited.  
"why?"raven ask.


End file.
